The Shadow Realm Duelist
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A girl from our world, whose heart is broken because of death of a loved one. Makes a wish while playing her Nintendo DS game system, ends up being transported too the Yu-Gi-Oh world. A new life, a new millennium item, and even a new god card end up in her possession due to fate. A new Evil has awoken as well. New friendships will be made and tested. Maybe Yaoi in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The new life begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs too it's rightful creators. I only own my OCs including OC duel monster cards. This story is rated M, only due to the fact of strong language, cartoon violence, and the fact I'm not sure what the actual rating should be on the story and I just want to be super careful. Also their might be some Yaoi in latter chapters. However the Yaoi will be very light if I do decide too add it. Pairings will depend in latter chapters. **_

_**Please read, review and let me know what you think of the story. I also hope, you will like the story.**_

* * *

Malthael Elizabeth Shirohebi, was a sixteen year old girl, who had a very slender, angelic looking form, she was five foot six in height, she had natural bright ruby red color eyes, and her long hair was a natural bright crimson red color, as it was in the same hair style as Grell's from kuroshitsuji. Her nickname was Mala. She often found it kind of weird, how her parents sort of named her after a male Diablo 3 character. However she couldn't help what her name was, and she been so use to her abnormal name for so long it would be difficult too change it to something else.

Mala was a tomboy who hated wearing dresses and skirts with a passion. She also hated the color pink, but she loved other lighter colors. However she always wore dark colors, since dark colors were her favorite. She was sometimes mistaken for a goth, emo as well as boy. But that was just how she was. Anyways Malthael was wearing a black hooded shirt, that had long crimson red sleeves, black jeans and black high heel boots. She had gold snake earrings on, and around her neck was a thin gold chain as it held a gold locket. The locket had the eye of ra in the center of locket, as egyptain symbols circled the outer edges of of the circle shaped locket.

Malthael's favorite anime was called Yu-Gi-Oh and even loved playing the card game, besides any videogame ever based on the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Basically her personality was a very odd mix between Bakura's, Yami's, Malik's and Seto Kaiba's personalities all roled into one. Meaning she could be really evil at times. However she could be just as sweet and kind as Yugi and Ryou combinded as well. So it was hard to say if she was evil or not.

Our story begins with Mala, who was sitting on her bed holding her nintendo DS game system in her hands. A large black/crimson red, one shoulder strap backpack was slung over her shoulder. Inside the backpack held all her Yu-gi-oh cards, all of her cds, all of her DVDs, a large Toshiba laptop, laptop charger, ipod, Ipod chager, all of her nintendo DS games, all her old gameboy advance games, clothes, wallet, birth ciftificate, cellphone, and jwelery box that held all her jewlery inside it. She was playing her old Game Boy advance game that was the Yu-gi-oh double pack, it had the Sacred Cards and Reshef of Destruction on it.

At the moment Malthael was very heart broken since her father, had just died a few days ago, from a sudden heart attack. The worse part was that her father, had died right in front of her, before paramedics had arrived. She blamed herself for not being able to save his life, and not getting on his case more about taking his medications. She strongly wished to turn back the hands of time, just to have one more day with him, or do something else in order to save his life.

Her rare eye color, always had people misjudging her, before actually getting to know her. They always saw her as a demon or something alligned with the forces of hell, a being of pure evil, and for this reason she was never able too make friends easily. Then when she did make friends, it turned out they were only back stabbers, and they never really cared about her at all. So in a way, she hardened her heart to be icy cold, and kept people at a distance, so that she couldn't be hurt again or ever feel that terrible feeling of losing a loved one.

The only true friend she ever had, was actually her own father. It was rather pathedic, and at the same time, it was very depressing, knowing your only friend was your own family member. Her parents were divorced, and had been since she was only four years old. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her at all, while she was growing up with her father. Over time, it was clear too Malthael, that her mother was a down right evil woman. A evil woman who only cared for herself, who never wanted children, and that her only true love in life, was money, ciggerettes, and beer. Sadly because of her father's death, she would have too go live with her mother.

True their were times when Mala's mother did visit her daughter. However the times when she did visit, Malthael only saw the nasty, violent, and drunken side of her. The times she was sober, she was cruel and down right mean. It gotten to the point where Malthael's father, no longer aloud her too visit Malthael, unless Mala actually wanted too see her. Needless to say Mala's relationship with her mother, was not a very good one.

In fact the two could hardly stay in the same room with one another, for more then ten seconds, without insteantly being at each other's throats, screaming, cursing, and almost ready too exchange blows with one another. Basically turning it into one of those long, bloody, knock out, drag out, kind of fight. The kind of fight where the police would have be called in to break it up, and have an ambulance there too take one or the other, if not both of them to the hospital.

Malthael truthfully didn't want too go live with her mother, but sadly her mother was the only living relative she had left. She strongly wished it had been her mother who died instead of her kind, loving father. Tears made their way down Malthael's face, as her body shook in sorrow and in greif. She was waiting for her mother to arrive to pick her up, to bring her to her new home. This only brought on more tears.

"I wish I was in the Yu-gi-oh world, that way I could have friends and maybe live a happier life." She whispeared before she then laughed bitterly. "This is so fucking stupid...what the hell am I saying, it's not real and never will be no matter how much I wish it." She scolded herself as her tears landed on her Nintendo DS.

Suddenly her Nintendo DS game system shook violently in her hands, making her blink her tears out of her eyes, so that she could see what was happening. The upper screen was solid black with a glowing sennen eye in the center as the lower screen had words appearing.

* * *

_**A broken heart that needs to be placed back together.**_

_**A injured soul tormented with grief and sorrow must be healed.**_

_**Friends are needed in order to help this one heal.**_

_**A new begining built on the sorrows of the past.**_

_**Will only help you grow stronger.**_

_**It will also help you move on from the tradgity that haunts you.**_

_**In time the sorrows of your past and the guilt will go away .**_

_**A new life for you will begin.**_

_**Your destiny is tied with your past Egyptain life.**_

_**Becareful since you will possess a power.**_

_**A power that can either save the world or destroy it.**_

_**A new millennium item has awaken from its long ancient sleep, and has chosen you.**_

_**The millennium earings.**_

_**A new Egyptain god card has also awaken from it ancient sleep.**_

_**An egyptain god, that has always been misjudged and seen as being evil when it is not.**_

_**This god card, has chosen you to be its weilder, since you and he are much alike.**_

_** The shadow realm dragon of Anubis, has now been awaken.**_

_**Do not be afraid.**_

_**You will not be harmed.**_

_**A new home awaits you in Domino City.**_

_**Even though you will be alone in this new world, do not be afraid.**_

_**Since you will have new friends.**_

_**That will be there for you when you need them.**_

_**Now your journey will begin.**_

* * *

Malthael read the words outloud, that appaered on the bottom screen. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that on her forhead the sennen eye had appeared glowing brightly, as the sennen eye on the top screen glowed brightly as she read each word. Also had she looked outside her bedroom window, she would have seen that the sky had darkened in a errie alarming sort of way, just as the wind began to howl loudly, making the windows rattle violently, just as lightning came crashing down violently around her house, and how her neighbors were screaming in horror, fear, and alarm. Durring all this, all she could do was read the words that appeared on the bottom screen as though she was in some sort of trance, unable too break away or even able to stop.

As soon as she was done reading the words that appeared, her Nintendo DS then glowed even brighter, as it shook even more violently in her hands causing her too tighten her grip. She then screamed loudly as red hot pain, shot across her forehead, that felt just like fire. Just as she was then engulfed in a blinding light. Durring this whole time her hands never once releasing the tight death grip she had on her Nintendo DS system as it shook violently in her hands. Her world then went black and she knew no more.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: The nightmare

_**Disclaimer is on 1st chapter.**_

"_Hi." _Mysterious voice talking.

/Hi/ Mind talking.

_Hi_ Inner thoughts..

_**"Hi."**_Spell/chanting/egyptain speaking.

"Hi." Normal talking.

**_/Hi/_**Duel monsters/egyptain gods mind talking too humans telepathically.

* * *

Yugi found himself standing inside a dark Egyptain looking temple. He had no idea why or how he was here. But here he was. Yugi shivered as the cold dark energy of the shadow realm, could be felt in the air of this temple. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked fearfully as he walked around. He was startled when torches erupted in fire lighting the temple somewhat so he could see better through the darkness of the egyptain temple. He swore he saw long crimson red hair that caught the light of the errie fire light of the lit torches, as it disappear around a corner. "Hey wait!" Yugi yelled as he ran after what he saw.

He stopped and looked around as more tourches lit up by them sleves. The red hair caught his attention once more as it turned another corner making Yugi run after it. What ever he was chasing was way faster then he was. The cold shadow realm energies seemed to grow stronger, the further he went into the temple the more the shadow realms energies seemed to increase around him, and he had too stop more then once due too the shadow realm's energies. The lit torches burst into more of a stronger flame, and the energies of the shadow realm would lessen greatly allowing Yugi to move better. Yugi would then continue on.

"Who are you!? and where are you taking me?!" Yugi yelled after the mysterious being. When he turned a corner he screamed as he saw a giant hellish creature, that was on the verge of destroying Slifer, Oblisk and Ra. His Yami, stood there seriously injured holding a his arm that was bleeding badly between his fingers. "Yami!" Yugi yelled rushing too his darker half insteantly without hesitation.

Yami looked back at Yugi in pure fear. "No Aibou! You must stay back, it's too dangerous to be here!" Yami yelled in horror. Yugi then reached him however before Yugi could say anything.

The hellish creature then roared in pure rage, before it then sent a powerful firey attack towards Yugi, and Yami. Yugi then clung too Yami, as he did the same. A powerful purple firey wall erupted protecting Yami and Yugi from the creature's destructive firey attack.

"What the?" Yami asked as the purple firey wall then vanished. The creature snarled as Slifer sent a blast at it, making the creature roar in rage as it swings it's massive paw at the egyptain god. Slifer dodges it as the creature's attention was now back on the three gods as they fought.

_"No offense, but you seem to be a giant magnet for trouble, as always I might add. You might as well paint a target symbol on you and your hikari, my Pharaoh." _A female voice said sounding cold, and yet gentle in a odd way.

This made Yugi and Yami turn around. They soon saw an egyptain looking woman, with long crimson red hair with sharp pericing ruby red eyes that appeared to be glowing from the the shadows. Her face was well hidded in the shadows. She was wearing gold egyptain style earrings that were clearly a millennium item as they glowed brightly. She was dressed in a black egyptain style dress trimmed in gold. She stood there facing them crossing her arms.

"Wait, your the being that lead me here!" Yugi said as he reconised the red hair.

_"Indeed, I was the one that lead you to your Yami, young hikari of the Pharaoh." _She said softly before she looked at the gods, and the hellish creature. _"So it seems we didn't finish him off so long ago, like we believed we did...this will be much more difficult then that of last time..."_

"Who are you, and What is that thing!?" Yami demanded in rage as the sennen eye appeared on his forehead as he clutched yugi protectively in his arms. She said nothing too Yugi or too Yami, as she stood there sighing. She then looked at the creature as it was still battling the gods.

_"There is no time too exsplain, my pharaoh. Now calm down...Being angry at me is not helping matters much. Just to let you know, this has indeed happen before. However right now, I would be much more concerned for your gods, since Slifer, Ra, and Oblisk will not last much longer against that being. It seems that I'm destined to protect, and help you, once more, my Pharaoh. Even thought that thing, is technically your fault for it's existence, but you will understand in time, about what I'm complaining about."_ She said coldly as she then made a large stone tablet erupt out of the ground directly behind her. The tablet glowed brightly.

"Exsplain!" Yami snarled at the woman who then ignored him.

_"I now summon, The fourth egyptain god to help the Pharaoh's three gods against this being of pure evil!" _The woman yelled as her millennium item glowed brightly at the same time the stone tablet glowed much brighter.

"A fourth Egyptain God!" Yugi yelled in alarm as his eyes widen in alarm and disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Yami yelled in equal alarm.

_"My Egyptain God, has always been misjudged, and believed to have been an evil god, but he never was an evil Egyptain god. Just like how I was misjudged, and seen to be evil! I now awaken him from his enternal sleep with the power of the millennium earrings!" _The woman yelled in a very powerful comanding voice as the sennen eye appeared on her forehead. The tablet glowed much brighter then that of the millennium earrings, just as the god appeared roaring from the tablet. It's chains were rattling loudly, the shadow realm's energies spiraled around violently in a terrible storm making Yami cling too Yugi tighter in order to protect him from the harmful energies of the shadow realm that brushed past them at alarming speed.

The fourth egyptain god's glowing blood red eyes, and the glowing sennen eye on its forhead made yugi scream as the unknown god roared loudly. Its long body seemed too glow in a errie purple light. It's roar sounded like thousands of tortured souls screaming out in pain as it's hot breath smelled like rotten corpses. The sheer smell made Yugi gag on the smell as Yami also gagged from the smell. The unknown Egyptain god, formed a a errie glowing purple firey blast in it's mouth as it faced the hellish creature that was on the verge of dstroying Oblisk, Ra and Slifer.

_"You will understand in time...who I am, my pharaoh. Do not be afraid...since I am no enemy_." The woman's voice said softly as her crimson red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness as they seemed to transform into the eyes of another creature's. However those eyes held deep sadness in them. The forth Egyptain god then fired it's firey attack, and then everything was engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

Yugi then woke with a scream as he bolted up right in bed. He was breathing hard as he sat there, paler then normal and shaking violently. he sat there looking around his room. The alarm clock showed it was 3:00 A.M. in the morning. "Aibou?" Yami asked in concern as he appeared beside Yugi. Yugi then jumped, and looked at Yami. Yugi let out a sigh of relief too see his other self, was perfectly safe and unharmed. Yami was worried since he had been awoken from a sound sleep deep with in the millennium puzzle, when his precious light's scream had awoken him.

"I-I'm okay...Yami...just a nightmare." Yugi said softly trying to calm his fast heart beat. Yugi hoped that the nightmare, he just had was only that. However those haunting crimson red eyes from that unknown Egyptain god, the unknown woman's own peircing crimson red eyes as they somehow turned into the eyes of another creatures, that unknown millennium item called the Millennium Earrings, the hellish creature that was so close too killing the three egyptain gods, Yami and himself, replayed in his head violently. Yugi a bad feeling that something terrible was going to be happening soon.

_"You will understand in time...who I am, my pharaoh. Do not be afraid...since I am no enemy."_ The woman's voice echoed loudly in Yugi's mind.

"Aibou, do wish to talk about it?" Yami asked making Yugi jump as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"I'm okay really...and no I don't really want to talk about it." Yugi said as he laid back down. Yami was not convinced and he crawled into bed beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around yugi pulling him close to him. No more words were said between them as Yugi drifted back to much more peaceful sleep. Yami laid there still awake, he was troubled by how Yugi just had a nightmare and wasn't telling him about it. Yami just simply sighed, knowing Yugi would tell him in time as he slipped back too sleep.

Little did Yugi, know just how real that nightmare would latter become true.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Please let me know what you think of the story so far._**


	3. Chapter 3: The fourth god card awakens

_**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**_

"_Hi." _Mysterious voice talking.

/Hi/ Mind talking.

_Hi_ Inner thoughts..

_**"Hi."**_Spell/chanting/egyptain speaking.

"Hi." Normal talking.

**_/Hi/_**Duel monsters/egyptain gods mind talking too humans telepathically.

* * *

When Malthael came around she found herself, oddly enough standing in what appeared to be a dark egyptain temple of some sort located, deep within in the shadow realm. She looked at her Nintendo DS that was now turned off. Sighing in confusion she placed her game system in her backpack.

"Okay where the hell am I? I swear if my Nintendo DS game system, got pissed off with me, since I was winning against it, and decided to send me to the shadow realm, it's going to be meeting a sludge hammer." Malthael complained as she looked around being very careful as she walked. She was afraid of triggering a trap or something. Torches on the walls sprang too life lighting up the room a tiny bit as she walked.

_"It's about time...Considering I have been waiting for you...for a very long time." _A female voice said coldly echoing from the darkness of the room.

"Whose there!" Malthael yelled spinning around trying too find the sorce of the voice. She was standing in a stance ready to defend herself if needed. She was ready for anything too spring out of the sahdows at her.

_"You and I once shared the very same soul five thousand years ago. Oh for the love of Ra, don't you remember your own self?"_

"Show your bloody self, now! I'm in no mood to paly such childish games, I swear on Ra's name or any other Egyptain god's name, I'll kill you if you don't bloody show your self this insteant! Also tell me where the hell am I?!" Malthael yelled in annoyance as well as in fustration. She always did allow her anger to take over if she was afraid. Only laughter could be heared in the room. Malthael snarled in rage at that.

_"Heeheeheee...I'm so happy too see our temper is still the same after all these years. You strongly remind be of the tomb robber, and yet at the same time...you also remind me of the high priest as well, even a tiny bit of the pharaoh when ever they were upset. Strange combination our personality has developed over the centeries. Anyways you'll understand in time, and I curse Isis for this, since I can't tell you anything else about our past. The Egyptain god known as The Shadow Realm Dragon of Anubis has been waiting for us, and our fate now begins once more."_

"Okay that was the strangest conversation, I ever had with a complete insane stranger. Who didn't tell me a bloody thing that was even useful!" Malthael snarled in annoyance. That is when a stone tablet emurges from the ground in front of her. It happened so suddenly that she fell backwards as she landed hard her butt on the cold stone floor with a yelp. She then stood up and brushed herself off before approaching, and looking up at the stone tablet.

On the tablet was a stone carving of duel monster or yu-gi-oh monster she never encountered before. "Okay...This has too be the fourth egyptain god...The Shadow Realm Dragon of Anubis." Malthael said softly to herself as she examined the carving.

The carving then glowed brightly as the egyptain god appeared before her. It was a terrifying looking dragon, it had a wolf like head, with two long razor sharp horns sticking out of the sides of it jaw, as it was solid black with a body similiar too that of slifer the sky dragon's, however it had four wings on it's back, two dragon like wings and two large feathery black wings. It also had two tails and both of the tails had long razor sharp sythe looking like blades embeded in them. The dragon was covered in chains, and had errie purple glow around it. It's eyes were blood red, and it had the sennen eye on it's forehead in gold.

It then roared at her as it showed her it's long razor sharp fangs in its mouth. It's roar sounding like thousands of tortured souls screaming. It's hot breath brushed against her skin making her hair fly backwards from it's roar. Malthael nearly gagged due to the smell of it's hot breath, that smelt like a rotting corpses. "Two words...Breath Mints!" Malthael yelled before she started gagging from the smell. She almost lost what ever was in her stomache from that horrible smell.

The Egyptain god looked amused and a little bit irritated with her. It looked at her as though it was judging her, and seeing if she was indeed truely worthy of its power. It almost looked like it was debating if he should or not eat her. "Even think about eating me and I promise to give you indigestion for all enternity. Dog breath." Malthael snarled in rage at the Egypatian God.

The god's lips then curled up into an amused smirk. **/You haven't changed at all, which I'm happy too see. Your personality has changed over the centuries, but that is too be expected. You are indeed worthy of my power once more./** A very strong, and powerful male voice said too Malthael. She blinked at the egyptain god and before she could say anything to him.

The god then vanished in a small flash of light. Floating before her was duel monster card, with the fourth egyptain god on it. Malthael took the fourth egyptain god card carefully into her hands and silently read its effect.

_The shadow realm dragon of Anubis. Ten stars. It's a Divine-beast/effect. It's attack points and defense points depended on the three monsters sacarficed. It would gain the combined atack and Defense points of the monstes scaraficed and would gain 200 extra attack points for every monster in the graveyard. It can attack twice if you scarafice 2500 life points. This card is not effected by trap, spell or effect type monsters that target this card to be destroyed._ She read. _It's also a dark type instead of a light type._

Malthael then reached into her backpack pulling out her deck as she placed the god card in the deck. The deck in her hand flashed an errie purple for a few seconds before the glow then vanished, and she felt her deck welcoming it's newest member. She then safely placed her deck into her backpack once more.

_"I'm so glad the fourth egyptain god has chosen us once more...for a moment I was worried we would be eaten by him. Word of advice...learn to control your temper, so you don't get us killed again!" _The mysterious woman's voice said again that made Malthael's temper return to the surface again.

Malthael's eyes narrowed as she then saw someone standing in the shadows as her red eyes glowed from the shadows. "I'm going to kill you...since you haven't told me, where the hell I am or who the hell you are!" Malthael snarled as she walked towards the person in the shadows. She would have ran towards the woman, but she didn't want too trigger a trap or something.

"_Heeheeehee...sadly that will have too wait...until the next time we meet. See ya soon my Hikari. Until don't get us killed okay?" _The woman laughed making Malthael snarl. Before Malthael could get any closer to the woman hiding in the shadows. She was once again engulfed in another burst of blinding light.

"OKAY THIS IS REALLY STARTING TOO PISS ME OFF! ALSO THIS IS FAR FROM OVER, YOU BITCH!" She screamed before she vanished.

The woman who was still hidden in the shadows shook her head as her Hikari then vanished in the burst of blinding light. "_Hikari...you have no idea what awaits you in your new life. However I do look foreward in meeting you again, but then again maybe I should keep away until that anger of yours passes. I just hope this time around, we don't have too die again in order too save the world again...from a mistake the pharaoh created so long ago." _She said softly before she laughed softly. Her laughter sounded bitter as well as depressing.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: The graveyard arrival

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

"_Hi." _Mysterious voice talking.

/Hi/ Mind talking.

_Hi_ Inner thoughts.

_**"Hi."**_Spell/chanting/egyptain speaking.

"Hi." Normal talking.

**_/Hi/_**Duel monsters/egyptain gods mind talking too humans telepathically.

* * *

Morning soon came, and Yugi awoke with a soft yawn. Yami was sound asleep laying beside him, with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Yugi was facing Yami. "Yami...I need to get up." Yugi said softly as he squirmed trying to get free.

"My aibou..." Yami said in his sleep as he held Yugi tighter as he nuzzled him.

"Yami! This is serious! I have to get up for school! I'm gonna be late!" Yugi said a bit louder at the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Yugi then blushed as Yami gave him a kiss on the side of his face while he was still sound asleep. Yugi sighed, and did the only thing he could think of as he leaned close to Yami's ear. Yugi took a calming breath, and hoped Yami wouldn't send him too the shadow realm for this. "YAMI, WAKE UP!" He screamed in yami's ear.

Yami woke with a scream as he bolted up right in the bed. He released Yugi when he bolted up right from the scream. "Ow...Yugi, what the hell was that for?" Yami asked as his ear was ringing from Yugi's scream.

"Yami, sorry...I had too think of some way to get you up. I have school and you wouldn't let go." Yugi said softly.

"It's okay...Aibou...Oh...right today is a school day..." Yami groaned as he flopped back onto the bed.

Yugi shook his head as he got ready for school. He was still troubled by the images from his nightmare that kept replaying in his mind. Yami returned too the millennium puzzle so Yugi could get ready for school. Yugi couldn't help but smile at the fact that Yami had kissed him this morning and the fact he slept with him in order comfort him from that nightmare. Yugi nearly screamed when he saw the time, he was running late. Yugi had his backpack as he ran out of his house. He was running down the street towards his school.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Domino City Cementary, a black swirl of fire had appeared in the center of the cementary. This abnormal event caused a unconscious sixteen year old girl to appear. She was laying on the ground on her back. The girl was none other then Malthael. Just as quickly as the black swirl of fire had appeared, it vanished without a single trace. Roughly an hour pass before Malthael started to come around. She groaned softly in pain, just as her eyes, very slowly opened. She was trying too get her vision to come in to focus.

Her vision went in, and out of focus before it eventually cleared. Once her vision cleared. She relised that she was laying on the ground inside a cementary. She slowly sat up right. "This is just lovely, i'm in a bloody fucking cementary. What's next zombies bursting out of the ground?!" Malthael snarled in annoyance as she sat there. Of all the places to appear, the gods or what ever force that brought her to this location decided to drop her in a cementary. This caused her too remember her father's death and even the funeral. She violently tore herself out of those memories in order to focus on the present, instead of the past.

She then decided too make sure that she had all her belongings with her. She set her backpack down, and quickly went through it, everything appeared to be there and nothing was missing or damaged. She then sighed in relief as she closed her backpack up and reslung it over her shoulder. That was when she finally noticed something was on her left arm. She blinked in confusion as she looked at a solid black dueldisk as it had gold egyptain symbols on it that was attached to her arm. The dueldisk strongly resembled that of the vampire dueldisk from Yugioh GX spirit caller only more demonic looking.

"A duel disk...wait that must mean that I'm in the Yu-Gi-Oh world, so this must be Domino City Japan." Malthael said before her eyes widen in alarm. "Oh gods! Is this the videogame series, the anime series, the manga series or something else in general!?" she yelled as she completely freaked out.

Durring this whole thing she was completely unaware that her gold snake earrings, had been mysteriously replaced with another set of earrings. The earrings were deffinately egyptain in appearrence, since they looked just like the earrings the pharaoh himself would have worn. However in the very center of of the earrings, was a large amethyst purple gemstone, that almost looked like it had fire dancing inside the gemstone, there was the sennen eye in gold that was over lapping the gemstone.

Malthael eventually calmed her self down as she slowly stood up and brushed herself of. She left the cementary rather quickly, since she couldn't be there anymore. Before her father's death, Mala had no problem what so ever with cementaries, now all she could think about was her father's death, and how she had to deal with everything on her own through that whole ordeal. Once she was a block away from the cementary she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, I have no idea where the bloody fucking hell i'm going, and I really need to stop sounding like Bakura. I guess, for now I'll just walk around, and see what happens." Malthael said to herself softly under her breath as she walked in a random direction. She was completely unaware, that she was walking straight towards Kaiba Corperations. She was also unaware that she had a duel spirit following her. The duel spirit was the Black Magician of Choas. He was smiling as he followed her silently, he had to resist the urge too laugh, when he had seen her freaking out in the cementary. He had always been with Malthael, ever since she was given the Black magician of Choas card as well as his ritual card from her father.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: It starts

_**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**_

"_Hi." _Mysterious voice talking.

/Hi/ Mind talking.

_Hi_ Inner thoughts..

_**"Hi."**_Spell/chanting/egyptain speaking.

"Hi." Normal talking.

**_/Hi/_**Duel monsters/egyptain gods mind talking too humans telepathically.

* * *

Malthael felt like she been walking for hours, and she was getting rather bored. She stopped long enough too take out her ipod from her backpack. She placed the ear buds in and hit play allowing the music to play as she placed the ipod in her jeans pocket. She then closed her backpack before she slung it back over her shoulder as she walked. The song that was playing was the song called Hearts On Fire, from the Rocky IV moive soundtrack. Malthael allowed the music to calm her nerves as she walked. She walked pass a window of one of the many shop windows, and saw an egyptain version of herself instead of her normal reflection.

Startled she stopped and looked at the reflection that was starring back at her. The reflection showed an egyptain look a like of herself. She had light golden tan skin, while she was dressed in a black flowing egyptain style dress trimmed in gold, that gave a true demonic and evil appearence about her. She wore gold egyptain jewelry, and even had a very thick gold collar like necklace on that appeared as though it was connceted too her black egyptain style dress. Her egyptain self seemed to be looking at her in amusement. Standing behind her egyptain look a like self was the Black magician of Choas who was smiling at her in amusement.

Malthael stopped, and had too blink her eyes a few times at what she had just seen, before she noticed that the reflection starring back at her was just her normal self, however the black magician of choas could still be seen smiling behind her. His hand then touched her shoulder at the same time she really felt pressure on her shoulder. Alarmed Malthael turned swiftly around, only to see that no one was there, and the reflection of the Black Magician of choas had disappeared just leaving her own reflection to be seen. Also the pressure that was on her shoulder had disappeared as well.

"Gods...I'm going bloody crazy!" She whispeared under her breath. She turned around only to crash into her duel spirit's leather clad chest. Slowly she looked up at her duel spirit who was actually way taller then she was. The Black Magician of choas was now laughing in amusement at her. Malthael cried out in alarm as she jumped back from the duel spirit. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**_/Calm down...before you draw unwanted attention to yourself. I mean no harm./_** The black Magician of Choas said in amusement.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A BLOODY FUCKING HEART ATTACK!?" She screamed at the Duel spirit. Thankfully no one was around at the moment too see her yelling at a figment of her imaginiantion or something along those lines.

_**/My appologies, Mistress. I did not mean to frighten you./**_

"You didn't frighten me, just startled me...Wait, did you just call me Mistress?"

_**/That would be you Malthael, you are my mistress. You see, I'm your duel spirit, and I been with you ever since your father gave you my cards./**_He said as he noticed someone running towards them. Malthael had her back turned towards the person approaching them.

"That exsplains why I can always summon you, whenever I really need you. Just like how Yugi can summon his Dark Magician..." Malthael said.

_** /Yes...and you might want to watch out/**_ Her magician said before vanishing into thin air, leaving her oddly confused by her duel spirit's words.

"Huh?" Maltheal asked in confusion as she turned around in the direction her duel spirit had been facing in order to find out what was happening. Only too have a short Tri color haired teen crash hard into her, and knocked her over. The back of her head slamed against a blue post office box that was on the corner. "OW!" She yelled in pain holding her head. Her eyes were closed tightly in pain.

Yugi had just crashed into someone, and they both had hit the ground rather ungracefully as well as hard. Yugi had heard her cry of pain, besides the sound of her head hitting metal, and paniced. "I'm so sorry! Are you-" yugi then trailed off as his eyes widen in alarm as he looked at her. When Malthael opened her eyes and he saw her intense natural bright ruby red eyes. He relised her eyes were the very same eyes as the woman's from his dream, even the same hair color.

"I'm fine...ow...just becareful where your going next time." Malthael said as she got up slowly, and brushed herself off. Seeing how Yugi was still starring at her like he seen a ghost as he sat there on the ground, Malthael was a bit worried about him. "You look like you just saw a ghost. You okay?"

"Sorry...you...uh...I mean you just reminded me of someone I sort of know...that's all. I'm fine." Yugi said quickly as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Okay, if your sure...so why are you in such a big hurry?" Malthael asked him. She was not entirely convinced by Yugi's story but was letting it slid. It wasn't her business to know.

"I'm running late for school, and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going...Sorry about crashing into you like that...are you sure your okay?"

"Besides the headache, I'll live. Nothing life threatening so stop worrying so much." Malthael said. _Besides it's not the first time I crashed my head against a mailbox...first time on a bike...and fell off my bike smacking my head into a mailbox...also I wasn't wearing a helment at the time, and I got long lecture from my dad for not putting my helmet on besides other things. _Malthael thought silently to herself.

"What's your name?" Yugi asked her.

"It's Malthael, but just call me Mala." Malthael said. She didn't bother saying her last name at the moment.

"I'm Yugi Muto." Yugi said with a smile. Malthael just simply smirked at that, as she was tempted to roll her eyes but managed not to do so. She knew very well who he was, introductions weren't really needed.

"Just to let you know Yugi...I think your really late for school." Malthael said pointing to the clock in the shop's window. Yugi's eyes then widen before he screamed when he saw the time, and took off running down the street. Malthael resisted the urge too suddenly sing, I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date...from the white rabbit from Alice in wonderland sings from Disney's animated movie. Yugi stopped and looked back at her to see her looking at him in amusement.

"COME BY THE TURTLE GAME SHOP, LATTER ON MALA, THAT WAY WE CAN HANG OUT, AND I CAN MAKE IT UP TOO YOU FOR RUNNING INTO LIKE I DID!" Yugi yelled.

"OKAY!" Malthael yelled as Yugi ran off again. She then blinked and then smacked herself in the face. "Idiot, why the hell did I just agree to do that? I don't know where the bloody hell I'm at in Domino City, and I just agreed too meet Yugi at his grandpa's shop. A place I don't know where the hell it's located at. Just bloody brilliant."

_**/Mistress...I can show you the**_** way./** The Black magician of Choas said as he reappeared beside her making her jump.

"You like startling me don't you?" Malthael asked the magician who smiled at her.

_**/Naturally. I find it**_** amusing./** He said with a smile as Malthael's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Can Yugi and the pharaoh see you?"

_**/Yes...that's why I quickly left when I did. I didn't wish too alarm them. Those with millennium items or connected in some way to the past can see and hear us./**_

"Okay so i'm not going crazy, that makes me feel a lot better now." Malthael said only to cry out in pain when the Black Magician of choas' staff smacked her on the head. The black magician's eye twitched at her in annoyance. "You hit me!"

**_/Want me to hit you harder?/_**

"Want me too kick your ass as I snap that staff of yours like a twig?"

_**/Touche.../**_

"You started it." Malthael hissed as she followed her duel spirit towards the Turtle game Shop.

_**/Technically You started it...I just simply finished it./**_ The Black Magician of Choas said as he then shook his head with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean I started it!?" Malthael said in disbelief as her duel spirit laughed and glided off ahead of her. "Don't you glide or walk away from me! Come back here!" She snarled as she ran after her duel spirit in annoyance as he quickened his pace to get away from her. He laughed as she growled in annoyance as she followed her magician quickly down the streets of Domino City unaware that someone was watching this in amusement.

* * *

Else where in a unknown location a hooded figure watches events unfold from a large egyptain looking mirror, as he sits on stone throne. Human and animal skulls litter the floor of the egypatin style room. The being looks at the image of Malthael as she catches up to her magician. _"So she finally returns as does one of the seven dark millennium items...how interesting. Sadly that wont be enough to stop me from taking back what is rightfully mine this time...I have grown much more powerful over the centeries. However she's a lot more colder then she was before in the past if my memory serves me well. This will be interesting especially when the Pharaoh learns, who she is to him...It's far too early too make my move...I must wait until the time is right to strike and unleash my master plan...then the pharaoh will perish, and I will gain what is rightfully mine, and this time I wont let her interfere with my plans. Mawahahahahaaa!" _A very evil male voice laughs as he watches the events take place. His blood red eyes held a true blood lust as well as having a pure insane as well deadly look in them. His laugh was bone chilling.

A very old blood stained, gold Egypatin headdress that only the pharaoh's mother would have worn laid on large stone stone box like structure, this headdress had a errie glow too it in the fire light of the lit torches. Inside this large stone box untouched by time or by graverobbers laid a untouched gold egypatin sarcophagus of an Egyptain Queen.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
